Mistletoe and Head Slaps
by mariachillin
Summary: A late Christmas Eve in the office leads to some misleading things... A drabble of sorts.


Mistletoe and Head Slaps

Author Note: I don't know where this came from, but I hope you'll like it. It's just a drabble that hit me out of nowhere. Sorry if you think it sucks, but if you don't then reviews make me happy

Oh, and the title? Yes, stupid I know, but I literally wrote this in 20 minutes. Heh, so yeah…

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

Tony DiNozzo looked up again in awe and confusion. Who in their right mind would hang mistletoe in the _elevator_? Seriously. It was kind of brilliant. When he looked back down, he looked directly in to the eyes of Ziva David; he couldn't help the childish grin that eased onto his face.

"Mistletoe, Probette," he said cheekily, pointing upward.

"I noticed it Tony," came Ziva's snarky reply. "What I cannot figure out is how someone put it there and why here, of all places?"

Tony chuckled. It's almost like she could read his mind. She had a way of doing that… He'd chalk it up to super ninja mind reading powers.

"Well you know what _that_ means Agent David. It's tradition," he shrugged.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?! It is only tradition because you make it tradition. It would not be tradition if you chose not to follow through with it, yet you Americans always say, 'It is tradition.' It can easily be ignored, but instead you make a big deal about it and—"

Tony couldn't take the rambling; furthermore, he _really_ just wanted to kiss her. What better way to shut her up than to test out the softness of her lips. And oh, were they soft. He'd thought about how soft her lips were for years. Of course, he'd kissed her a few times under cover, but it was so much better now that they weren't under surveillance. He could really explore her the way he wanted to and test the noises she would make if he grabbed her waist right… there. And if he slid his hand up her spine just like… that. Ah, there it was; if she moaned like this for his kisses then he definitely believed that she was a screamer. He was even moaning a bit himself. Not wasting another minute, Tony decided less thinking, more feeling.

Neither of them even noticed the elevator doors open. It hadn't gone down like it was supposed to because they failed to hit the button upon noticing the mistletoe; which meant they also failed to flick the emergency switch. Gibbs stood, almost surprised, at the sight before him. _Almost_. Damned insubordinate agents; didn't they understand the purpose of rules? Contrary to what DiNozzo thought, they were _not_ made to be broken. Gibbs sighed and shook his head. He tugged on each of his sleeves, one at a time, raised both his hands, one behind Agent David's and one behind Agent DiNozzo's, and went in for the kill.

[_SLAP_]!

Tony woke with a start and stinging sensation in the back of his head. His face was planted to the screen of his computer and was accompanied by a wad of slob.

"Stop making out with your computer DiNozzo, this isn't the place," he heard Gibbs say amusedly as he made his way back over to his desk.

It was Christmas Eve and the team was finishing up paperwork from the latest case. He must have fallen asleep in boredom.

Tony pulled his face off the screen and looked around. He shook his head and glanced at each of his coworkers. Ziva was sporting a knowing smirk, deliberately looking at her own computer screen while McGee snickered from his working area. Pouting childishly, DiNozzo put his badge and gun away and grabbed his stuff.

Ziva let out a giggle as he made his way past her desk to the elevator.

"Something funny, Probilicious?"

"What were you dreaming about Tony?" She said, smirk still in place, eyebrows raised.

Leaning in over her desk, inches away from her face, he whispered, "I can show you much better than I can tell you. And if my little daydream was any indication, you would enjoy it."

At this, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. It was Tony's turn to smirk. With a chuckle and a wink in her direction, he stood.

"Well! Goodnight my good mates," he said in a phony accent. "And," glancing at his watch he saw that it was now 12:08. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
